


Malleable - Bishop Entanglement Version

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [1228]
Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 00:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Fanny Pru's interrogation.





	Malleable - Bishop Entanglement Version

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jane_x80](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jane_x80/gifts).



> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 09/10/2002 for the word [malleable](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2002/09/10/malleable).
> 
> malleable  
> Capable of being extended or shaped by beating with a hammer, or by the pressure of rollers; -- applied to metals.  
> Capable of being altered or controlled by outside forces; easily influenced.  
> Capable of adjusting to changing circumstances; adaptable.
> 
> This is the sequel to [Acuity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12341640), [Predilection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12487036), [Enjoin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12649236), [Discrete](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747546), [Bombinate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12793305), [Galumph](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12866130), [Abominate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951171), [Detritus](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406049), [Ineluctable - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13450308), [Peccadillo - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13788108), [Logorrhea - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13801218), [Taciturn - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13869633), [Quondam - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14275887), [Polyglot - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237582), [Subterfuge - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15601836), [Purblind - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647538), [Ameliorate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16010231), [Exacerbate - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16046231), [Appurtenance - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16682863), [Intransigent - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16809493), [Pelf - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17492510), and [Ostensible - Bishop Entanglement Version](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520222). 
> 
> **Prompt:**  
> 
> Bishop and Tony announce that they are engaged to be married, much to everyone's surprise. However, Gibbs is enraged. Why could that be?
> 
> ps - there is no DiNozzo/Bishop tag that exists so it refused to let me put it in the Relationships section. but I meant to do it.
> 
>  **End Prompt**  
> 
> 2 more updates for the Bishop Entanglement Series before it's over

Bishop and Gibbs exchanged looks as they followed Tony out of the conference room They headed for the bullpen to tell the news to Balboa, so that he could factor it into his questioning of Fanny Pru and Harold Pride, while Tony escorted the real lawyers out. Bishop hoped that this meant the case would be wrapped up soon. She wanted to be able to focus on getting Tony and Gibbs together.

The two men clearly belonged together, if they would just stop being so damn stubborn and see it for themselves, she’d feel a lot better. The case rested in Balboa’s hands, so their team should be on stand down, but Bishop knew neither Tony nor Gibbs would settle until Fanny Pru and Harold Pride were behind bars for good. She frowned in dismay as she heard the mess that Balboa had been saddled with from autopsy.

That didn’t bode well for her getting Gibbs and Tony together soon. Neither man was particularly malleable at the best of times, but when they had a case to solve they were damn near impossible to influence unless it was case related. Still she held out hope that Balboa’s interrogation would bring a confession that would leave just the loose end wrapping up to be handled.

Bishop had already made the mistake of trying to get Gibbs and Tony to talk while the case was still going on. She wouldn’t try it again. Once the case was over, however, she would start with Gibbs.

She knew there would be no convincing Tony that Gibbs was into him if Gibbs wasn’t willing to confess his feelings. When Balboa offered them the opportunity to observe the interrogation, Bishop followed Gibbs hoping that she could corner him after the interrogation was over and get his agreement to talk with Tony. 

Of course, the interrogation was its own special brand of disaster. Nowhere near the level of Gibbs and Tony’s relationship, of course, but Fanny Pru was a very special kind of sociopath it appeared. She was currently trying to claim that she hadn’t killed any of them.

Of course, when she tried to shift the blame to Tony, Balboa was quick to disprove that. They knew where Tony had been and it wasn’t where Fanny was trying to place him. Fanny quickly backpedaled and tried to say that she’d just stolen the bodies and not actually killed anyone.

That was minorly more believable, but didn’t get her off the hook by any stretch of the imagination. Nor did it explain Harold’s involvement in this mess nor the heists they’d undertaken. The truth was they’d have handed Fanny and Harold off to another agency at this point if they hadn’t gone after one of their own.

As far as Ducky could tell none of the bodies were Marine or Navy beside the Lieutenant that the MCRT had been investigating. Fanny had already confessed to that crime, though she claimed it was self defense. Essentially, the guy had been in the wrong place at the wrong time.

That didn’t fly with Balboa, though. You didn’t accidentally kill someone like she was claiming. She claimed that she was trying to set up a fake crime scene, so that she could tip off the NCIS tip line and hopefully distract the MCRT while she set up Tony. 

Apparently, the guy had attacked her while she was staging the fake dummy and she’d had to defend herself. Then when she accidentally killed him, she decided to use his body instead of the fake one. There were so many things wrong with this statement that Balboa didn’t know where to start.

It didn’t really matter, though. Technically with the confession for the Lieutenant, Balboa could now hand the case over to another agency. Normally, he would be jumping to do that, but there was the small matter of purposefully trying to frame Bishop and DiNozzo as serial killers. 

Not to mention that at least one of the bodies or bone piles she’d planted had most likely come from an actual serial killer. Balboa didn’t let up, pushing her hard for answers. She was practically tripping over her own lies by this point in time, having a terrible time keeping them straight.

With the proof the real lawyers had provided that neither her nor Harold were actually lawyers, Balboa was finally able to get her to start telling the truth. When the two agents from Balboa’s team heard where she’d gotten the bones from, they immediately headed out of observation to get an evidence van and go check it out. Just because Fanny Pru didn’t appear to be a serial killer didn’t mean there wasn’t one out there that needed to be stopped.

Gibbs gestured for Tony and Bishop to go with them. Tony nodded, quickly catching up to the two other agents and hitching a ride with them to the new scene. Balboa finally finished his interrogation, having wrung Fanny Pru dry. 

They’d have to write up a confession and get her to sign it, but hopefully things would be over soon. He joined his SFA and Gibbs in the interrogation, nodding when they explained where the others went. Of course, it was about that time that Abby called them down because she’d found something. 

Apparently, one of the samples had been present in an unsolved murder on the FBI’s radar. Gibbs cursed. His dislike of the FBI was well known.

Balboa didn’t care, though. He was happy to turn the rest of the disaster of this case over to the FBI. They had Fanny Pru and Harold Pride and Tony’s name was cleared. 

That’s all that mattered to Balboa. He wasn’t surprised to see Fornell walk through their doors. Abby’s search was bound to trigger someone watching the file. 

Gibbs could bluster all he wanted, but it wasn’t his case. The lieutenant’s murder had been solved as unsatisfying as the motive had been. The MCRT would have reports to do on it, but they had no claim to the multiple bodies down in autopsy.

That was solely Balboa’s case. He explained what was going on. Fornell shook his head at the fact that someone else had tried to frame DiNozzo for murder. 

He agreed to wait until the rest were back before taking the case over. Balboa just wanted to be kept in the loop when they caught the guy. Fanny Pru and Harold Pride were trying to turn this to their advantage and convince the FBI to lessen the charges against them in exchange for them providing their knowledge of the real serial killer.

Fornell glanced around the room and knew immediately there was no point in accepting that offer. Anything not already in Fanny’s confession wouldn’t be worth mentioning. She’d been too busy trying to save herself to keep useful information out of it.

**Author's Note:**

> There will be 2 more installment after this one of the Bishop Entanglement series. There are 13 stories already written for the dictionary.com series after this one, so I will be posting at least 13 stories before I stop posting again. I'm hoping to get more stories written before then, so that I don't stop posting for a while. Wish me luck! 
> 
> It's 2019 now and I have closed my 2018 Prompt collection, but fear not my 2019 Prompt Collection is now open [here](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/cutsycat_NCIS_Prompts_2019/profile). Just click the sign up link. ;) It will remain open until the beginning of 2020. I'm hoping to complete all the 2019 prompts by the end of 2020. Do not fear I have not forgotten about the 2018 prompts and will continue working through them. It's just easier for me to not get overwhelmed if I keep the prompts separated by the year they were given to me.
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes. Please note if you have already voted in the poll and would like to request more stories you can just add a comment to the poll. Please include the name along with the prompt, so that I can appropriately gift the prompt to you.
> 
> For any authors that want to chat and/or are looking for a place where they can toss plot ideas around and get input from people, you can come join my discord server that is specifically geared towards writing/encouraging people to write and authors. The invite link is [here](https://discord.gg/HFvwpCq). If you're not an author, but want to chat with me about writing/stories or anything else you are welcome to join. I reserve the right to boot you from my server if all you do is pester me about updates, however. *grin* Really anyone who wants to talk about writing and/or plot ideas for various stories is welcome to join. 
> 
> I do not currently have a discord dedicated to my stories. If anyone would be interested in joining a group chat server that is focused on my stories please comment below. Also, if you would like such a thing what kind of things would you like to know about? Please share those with me.
> 
> Also, Drakonyashka has translated a couple of my works into Russian. [Tutelage](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378780) and [Imbue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12378840). Go support them. 


End file.
